Rebels
by Sakura Blade
Summary: Lucy Dragneel one of six children has turned Rebel and is ready to take the leap to get back to normal, she's ready to ask for help but when she starts dating Bad Boy Sting Eucliffe will she just return to her old self? And if so, how will she return? She's in Love with him, She ain't leaving anytime soon... Sting X Lucy
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note - Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! it's taking me forever to finish POSE because of my dad and my busy schedule but i hope you at least enjoy this story READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I let out a sigh of relief as my back hit the soft, comfy matress of my bed, i heard my brother getting out of the bathroom from having a shower and my yougest sister in her room singing, i heard a knock at my door and slowly stood up and opened the door, i saw my twin brother, Natsu standing there with nothing but a towel around his hips and smiled.

"The bathroom's free if you wanna take a bath now, by the way, i got another love letter for ya from my mates, they won't be giving up anytime soon..." He said scratching the back of his head i nodded quietly before rolling my eyes as i put the letter on my desk.

"So it would seem..." I said before kissing my brothers cheek and turning around to have a shower, i felt him grab my arm i turned my head to see him frowning as his bangs covered his eyes.

"You were gone three nights Luce, you know we worry about you and we can't keep giving Ms. Supetto excuses, She's getting suspicious..." He said before he released my arm and continued to him own room, i frowned, they all knew what i was doing was wrong and yet they still covered for me, i smiled again before continuing to the bathroom.

I stripped down to nothing and removed all my body piercings before I hopped under the shower, I turned on the water and stood under it, washing my body completly, I got out and wrapped my body in a towel before I emptied the pockets of my old clothing and took the stuff, including my piercings, I put my dirty clothes into the clothes basket and took my stuff before heading to Gray's room, i knocked on my older brother's door and he opened to see me in a towel, he shocked me when he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was so worried...you were gone four days this time, I'm going to have a shower but when I get out we need to talk, and that includes Natsu, Jellal, Levy and Erza..." He said and i nodded.

"What about Wendy?" I asked he shook his head

"She's too young to understand..." He said, i once again nodded before heading back to my bedroom, i sat on my bed, i made sure the door was locked before i dried my body, i put on a pair of black panties and a matching bra, i slipped on a pair of Black Hell's Mistress Torn Legging's and a White and Black Madame Rouge Blouse, i put on some matching black boots and put all my piercings back in I had two above my rightt eye, one on my nose, four on one ear three on the other, one on my belly button and my last was on my tongue so all in all i had 13 piercings, I retopped my black nail polish and redid my make up before i checked my phone for messages, i started humming a song and in the end ended up accidently singing some lyrics.

"So I cross my Heart and I hope to Die! that I'll only Stay with you one more night! And i know I've said it a Million Times! But i'll only stay with you one more night!" I sang, i ended up laughing before i dug into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette, my happy stick's if I were Wendy, i opened my window and lit it before i slowly breathing in and out the smoke, it relaxed me so much i didn't heard my siblings plus three entering my room, i turned around to see them, i grinned and put the cig out i threw it into the garden and sat on my window cil.

"You wanted to talk? Let's Talk then" I said as Erza locked the door and they all stood in front of me, Gray and Erza, My older Brother and Sister, Jellal and Juvia, Their Boyfriend and Girlfriends, Natsu, My twin Brother, Levy my little sister but not youngest and her Boyfriend Gajeel

Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, twins of Igneel and Grandeena Dragneel, Erza Dragneel, Gray Dragneel and Levy Dragneel also children of Igneel and Grandeena Dragneel and lastly Wendy Dragneel youngest of the Dragneel Family.

Jellal Fernandez, Boyfriend of the eldest Dragneel Erza , Juvia Lockster Girlfriend of the Eldest Male Dragneel Gray and Gajeel Redfox, Boyfriend to the sweet Levy Dragneel, second youngest Dragneel.

Together we made for a good family, we had fun together and never fought, until one day Lucy fell in Love she loved this boy so much but she could never be with him, and they both knew it, so she distracted herself from him with Gangs and Parties but soon enough became adicted to being a typical Bad Ass, Ms. Supette their maid cared for Lucy and hoped she would go back to normal, she knew what the others tell her about where Lucy is was a lie but she wouldn't complain.

"This has got to Stop Lucy, listen to us, You are going to kill yourself if this continues!" Erza said strongly and bravely, sticking up to me was known as a Crime around Magnolia, thats just how things went, you talk back to me I fight you, you fight me, your dead, I slowly turned around and faced out the window.

"If thats all you wanted to say then get out..." I turned back to face them "All of you..."

"Lucy! Please Try! For Us!" Gray called out and i grinned at them.

"I'm coming back to School this week, isn't that good enough? I mean, I haven't been since i was 13, thats four years ago! Now, Leave!" I said sternly

"You sick or something?" Gray asked and my body stiffened

"What the Fuck do ya mean by That?" I asked in a venomous hiss.

"I'm saying did you have another one-night-stand? Are you Sober? Drunk? High on Drugs?" He asked and I loosened up.

"Do yourself a favour and don't ask about my fucking messed up li-"

"LUCY-NEE-CHAN!" I heard Wendy scream as she ran up, jumped into my arms and hugged my tightly

"Hey Wendy-Chan!" I said happily as I hugged my baby sister, before looking up and glaring at the others

"I think this conversation is officialy over..." I said and they nodded slowly before i pushed them all out, including Wendy, i sat at my desk and tore open the love letter from Natsu's friends, once again it was crap, they should just give up, but they wont i know that much at least.

I sighed as i stood up and headed to the dining room, the place where we have our meals, would Igneel and Grandeena ask where I've been? I hope not that'd be annoying, but if they do ask I'll tell them the truth, I'm a slut bad ass and i know it, so do they so its no big secret i guess...

I took a set between Natsu and Juvia sitting across from Jellal, i whispered to Natsu "You haven't gave them an excuse have you?" He shook his head "So I can tell them myself?" he nodded.

We talked about school and such until finally my father asked "Lucy, Where have you been this week? you haven't come home for 4 days"

"Paries, Boys, Alcahol, Smokes, Drug Dealers, Gangs you know the usual" I said and Igneel sighed

"Exactly where?" He questioned

"First two days and one night was a party, the rest was me crashing at Mystogen's trying to get over my hangover and the third night well...you don't wanna know dad" I said and he shook his head.

"Yes, Yes I do and I'm sure everyone else here would like to know as well" He said and i sighed before standing up and smirking

"Well, I warned you" I said as i stripped into my black underwear and turned around, other than them seeing my well shaped body they saw cuts and bruises, I sighed before puting my clothes back on and sitting back down "Another Street Fight in the morning spent the rest of that day at Bora's house getting my wounds treated"

Grandeena frowned as did Igneel and majority of the table before Gray said something "You missed something Luce..."

"I don't care, anyways, I'm gonna go to bed I'll be going to school tomorow so be happy that I'm doing that at least..." I said as i was about to walk away I continued to my room and Natsu went to his leaving the rest to finish dinner without us.

I let out a sigh as i colappsed onto my bed, i checked my phone a had no new messages to I decided to send one to my friend Bora

Bora

Going back to School, First time in Four Years, And it's Fiore Academy, Know anyone there I should Hang with?

Lucy

I got a reply alomst instantly

Lucy

Yeah, Sting, Rogue and Mystogen all go there, including me, see ya tomorow then, Good Luck

Bora

I sighed as i put my phone back onto my bench my bedroom was massive, literally massive, about 10x5? I had a big desk my own bathroom a king sized bed and a bookshelf, i had a flatscreen TV and a phone that rang to the Maids Quarters, I also had my own balcony and a massive walk in waredrobe i had a door in my waredrobe that led to Erza's room and a door on my right wall that led to Wendy and Levy's room.

I put my phone in my pocket along with a packet of cigarette's and my wallet before i headed out to the bar hopeing Mirajane and Cana may be there, Mira wasn't a Rebel anymore ever since her little sister died from a bullet to the head but she still hanged out with the Rebels and gave us free drinks since we helped her care for her siblings because of her parents death when she was younger, Cana wasn't a Rebel either but she was an Alcaholic like me only difference between Cana and i is she is always drunk and never gets a Hangover oh and the fact that I'm trained in Combat and Gunning.

Just as I was about to leave I heard a cough behind me, I turned to see Igneel and I frowned "Where may you be going?" He asked

"I WAS going to the Bar to Drink with Mira and Cana but I get the feeling I'm staying right here?" I said and he nodded before pointing to the TV room where i went to watch TV with my siblings they were watching Resident Evil, and I was getting bored so I tapped Gray on the Shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Was his reply as he looked at me

"Wanna go to the shooting range together?" I asked and he thought for a second

"Sure just let me get changed" Gray said as I nodded and took a place on the lounge

"Anyone else wanna come?" I asked and everyone shook their heads i nodded and went to wait at the door only to be greeted by my father

"Where are you going?" He asked and I smiled

"I'm going to the Shooting Range with Gray, He's just getting changed..." I said my voice barely audiably but I know he'd heard me, i hugged my father tightly "I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean to screw up my life I promise, I'm going to try my hardest from now on"

"You ready to go Luce?" Gray asked as he put his jacket on, i let go of my dad and nodded as we got into Gray's car and started driving away once we were out of the drive way i burst into tears, Gray stayed silent.

"I'm so so sorry... I'll accept anything from now even Papa's help if it goes that far but please help me! Its an addiction and itt's not as easy to get rid of as it sounds..." I cried into my hands, I heard my brother sigh.

"At School...They got a re-hab club for anyone like you to join, only thing is i swear its acctually where they plot more stuff but...I'm fine with you partying till dawn and having one-night-stands, even the alcahol to some point isn't that bad, its the fact that you never tell anyone where you're going the fact that smoking and drugs WILL kill you"

"Its all this stuff you need help with, try to cut back on the drinking, try to quit smoking just smoke less and less until gradually you dont need to do it anymore, don't stay at a party for too long and stop purposely trying to start Street Brawls"

"You can have sex if you want you can drink alcahol if you want even, just don't get yourself killed doing it, my advice is, instead of taking your anger out on certain people that've done nothing wrong try taking it out on teachers you dont like"

"Cause when it comes down to the end of the day a detention, a friday alvo, a suspension and an expellsion, they ain't gonna kill you, but your current life style? you won't make it to Graduation" He finished just as we pulled up at the shooting range, I got out of the car and hugged my big brother tightly before we entered the range and shot afew bullets, on the way home we stoped by McDonalds and got an M&M McFlurry.

"Gray...Do you think that maybe...if i got a Boyfriend then i'd be distracted from all the stuff in my life?" I asked him and he thought about it for a minute

"It depends, I mean if you're boyfriend was worst than you than no it'd make it worst but if your boyfriend was clean and pure like a normal teenager then sure i guess he'd be a good influence on you, but if he was on the same level, well you never know what'll happen until you try i guess" He eplied and i nodded as we pulled up at our house, i went inside and changed into my pajamas, i checked my phone for messages but finding none decided to go to sleep.

My eyes fluttered open to the feeling of sunlight on my eyelids, no, just kidding of course it wasn't that peaceful

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" My Alarm screamed in my ear i knocked it off of my bedside table shutting it up before slowly getting up and walking to the bathroom i had a shower making sure to take my piercings out before i got under the water, i got out and dried myself off brushing my short curly blond hair, i slipped on a pair of super duper short pair of denim short shorts and slid up my white thigh high socks and white flats, i put all my piercings on and slipped on a white tube top that left my stomach exposed and gave a great view of my cleavage, i slipped on a yellow and black cropped jacket before taking my wallet, cigarettes and phone and slipping them into my pocket, i walked downstaires.

"Lucy, today is your first day at our school so be careful!" said as she placed my breakfast in front of me, i nodded lightly as i started eating my toast, i decided to walk to school today so i left early and headed to Fiore Academy i reached the school within 10 minutes and i decided to take Gray's advice, i'd take my anger out on the stupid teachers and join the Re-Hab club i went in the office and waited for someone to attend to me.

**_Authors Note - So? How'd you like it? it was short i know but this is an apology story for fan of Property of Sting Eucliffe its my Sorry Story for taking so long to update ^.^ READ & REVIEW Please_**

**_Author's Note - Hey Reader's! Whatcha up to? Are you enjoying this story? i sure hope so, i mean, i'm not too good a writer but i put my heart and soul into Sting X Lucy Fanfictions thats why POSE has the most readers but i will admit I do love a good NaLu and i guess i dont mind Gajeel XLucy, Jellal X Lucy and Gray X Lucy oh and Rogue X Lucy!_**  
><strong><em>Please send in ideas for this story I take every single one into consideration! Leave it in the Review or PM me if i like your idea i'll give you a personal shout out in the next chapter!<em>**  
><strong><em>Anyways i think i may be like Lucy one day, i got the idea for this from the NaLu fanfic Issues by BlackLynx so yeah, Enjoy Chapter 2 R&amp;R = Read and Review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to a New Chapter don't forget to Read and Review

A Big Congraulations to Inferno Dragon7! You were the First to Review on this story and I'm glad to inform you that youwill be getting a shoutout on POSE ( Property of Sting Eucliffe ) As well, Thanks for being such a Loyal Reader, I have lots and lots of fans out there and I want you to know you guys give me the motivation to write more and push myself further, i must apologise if i don't update casualy but i get sick easily and lots i get a three month long fever nearly every two months it feels like and i also have locks on my internet restricting the amount of time i get to update, anyone who knows how to hack Linkskys Smart Wifi here? , i had a virus on my computer also and it had to be whiped, i still have my folders but only some and my stories need Microsoft Word to open and my Dad is to lazy and busy to install it, so thank you all for your dedication and perservierance as well as a big thanks for putting up with my shitty authors notes, lol anyways, See ya'll at the end of the chapter

Wow! This story has a hater already? Well a message to NAME the hater, Deal with it! if you don't like this story then don't read it okay, The Reviews are for 'constructive critisism' 'complimets and encouragements' and even the odd 'fanmail or letter' also for 'ideas and plot twists' not for constantly spamming me that you think the story is ugly because that makes no sense, i can get where your coming if you think the cover picture which i drew myself and took ages is ugly and i can understand if you think lucy is ugly or sting or natsu or someone dammit but a story is just words telling a tale, a window to another world and most people can see that world and go there without and troubles but obviously not you so please refrain from random Hate Reviews please, It upsets me that you don't like my work, i mean i dont care if you hate my story or me or my art or something but PM me a nice letter telling me what to change not spamming thats its ugly, okay?

OMG I'm sorry I didnt intend for this chapter to be perverted It's supposed to be funny and I hope you will all see the humourous side to this chapter

Chapter 2

As i waited time went by and i eventually got my turn to walk up to the desk "Ecxcuse me Miss, but I'm new here and I need a Uniform and a Schedule"

"Name Please?" She asked

"Lucy Dragneel" I answerd and she nodded before standing up to go fetch my uniform I frowned when i saw a black mini skirt, white blouse, black jacket and black tie along with some white thigh highs, i sighed as i took them and my schedule i turned around to leave when i heard the lady taqlk from behind me.

"There are no piercing's allowed at school Miss. Lucy" She said and smirked before shrugging her off 'no way are you gonna get me to take these out!' i thought to myself before heading to the bathrooms to change i slipped on the skirt, did up the blouse, put the jacket on, let the tie hang there loosely tied, pulled up the thigh highs and where i was sure it wouldn't be noticed i tied a small tight belt around my right thight and attached a gun, 'what? there are psycopaths at this school im sure of it!'

I put my clothes into my locker and started heading to my first class, none of my siblings were in it i could mess with this teacher as much as i wanted, i took a seat towards the back, next to the window in the second last row i sat there for a while until i decided he was taking too long i turned to the blond boy next to me.

"Save my desk Please?" I asked and he nodded before i stood up and left, i went to the bathroom and touched up on my make up when i heard the bell ring, i ignored it and kept going before i headed to class, i walked in ignoring the glances everyone gave me and the scowl the teacher shot me.

"Why're you so Late?" He asked and i ignored him, i headed to my desk and sat down on it, i leaned back in the chair and swang my legs up onto the desk, pulled a cigarette outta my pocket and lit it before i started smoking, just to tick him off, i heard the blond boy next to me burst out laughing at the frustraited look on the teachers face.

"Looks like you're gonna have to send the new student out before you've even talked Man!" He said laughing before we high fived, i put out my cigarette and threw it out the window.

"What's yor name?" He asked and i scoffed

"Why not do your job and read the roll?" I asked he started going down the list really fast until,

"Lucy Dragneel!" He called i didnt do anything which ticked him off i think, alot..."Please say Present? Miss Dragneel? OH MY GOD WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR SISTERS!"

"Cause my sisters ain't on drugs, don't drink alcahol, are anti smokers, hate my piercings and tattoo's, haven't had countless one-night-stands, dont go to so many parties and aren't in a gang, its as simple as, My sisters! Well, They aren't me!" I answered him and he scowled

"Out, Get out of my Classroom!" He shouted and I grinned

"With Pleasure!" I replied as i was getting up the blond next to me grabbed my wrist and whispered into my ear

"I'll meet you on the rooftop" He said and i nodded

"Sting have you got something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked the boy sternly and he smirked.

"Yeah, This girl has a Great body and I think my new goal is to get her in Bed!" He called out to the teacher who frowned as i cracked up and high fived him again.

"Meetcha up there!" I called as i ran outta the classroom, i followed my school map to get to upstaires, when i got up there someone sat on the railing quietly, i didn' wanna disturb them so i quietly went and layed down in the sunlight, until eventually the blond from earlier arrived.

"Uh, Rogue? Whatcha doin up here bro? You met Lucy?" He said as he scratched the back of his head, Rogue turned around and waved at me i smiled and nodded at him before he stood up and started walking downstaires.

"I got a class to go to now Sting, see ya!" Rogue called out as he headed down the staires, Sting turned to look at me and frowned when i didnt say anything

"Please don't tell me you're one of those druggies 'trying' to change their 'ways' of life?" He instantly asked and i smirked

"Being a hundred perfect honest with you? I lied to my family and told them I'm changing my ways, but in truth, I've got no intentions of changing and i don't need to change either" I said as i pulled out a cigarette, i lit my own before offering one to Sting and a a lighter in which he gladly took "I've been told about the Re-Hab Club, you in it?"

"Hahaha, Yeah i'm in it but it's more like a Druggie hang-out than a Re-hab club since everyone's like you 'Oh I wanna change i really do!' in front of teachers but around us their whole aura screams we don't give a fuck" He said as he chuckled "I've seen you around you've got a name for yourself Dragneel never woulda thought a girl like you'd be a worthy oponent for me, you ready to face off?"

I smirked and took off my jacket and top because i had a singlet on underneath, i slid down my skirt because i had shorts underneath and i took off my socks and shoes, before standing in my position ready to fight, he already had his top off and was ready to fight me, we stood in position ready for the action to start.

"3!" He Shouted "2" I followed "1, GO!" We shouted in sync as he leaped forward and readied to punch my stomach, i dodged just in time to roundhouse kick him in the chest, everything went so fast eventually he was landing punches on me every few seconds and i on him the fight went on for what felt like hours, and neither of us was even close to winning, before everything slowed down to a halt when we both had a gun held to the others head, i grinned and he chuckled as we both put our guns away and bro fisted.

We spent the next few minutes laying down doing nothing as i played on his phone, all of a sudden I burst out laughing ( this is a real app I got it specifically for this chapter then deleted it, no i'm not a pervert so you guys owe me one for this dirty humour )

"Under Covers? Really Sting, Wow your worse than i thought" i said as i opened it up "Lets open this theme package!" I said

"Foam Part - Get dirty while enjoying a hot tub or shower together.

Connoisseur - During foreplay he takes his time to expose all the areas that arouse her.

All The Way - She takes the blowjob to the next level by deep throating.

Magic Fingers - He pleasues her viagina using several fingers or his whole hand.

Magic Wand - He sends her to cloud nine by using a vibrator

Spanish - She gets him off using her breasts.

RJ - He caresses her backdoor with his mouth

Love Toy - Try out a new sex toy together

Afterplay - The show his affection he continues to pleasure her after he comes

Facial Mask - During climax she lets him cum on her face or into her mouth

Pillow Talk - Talk dirty to each other in bed.

Buckle Up - She experiences the "male" role during sex by penetrating him with a strap-on.

Lingam Massage - She massages his crown jewels during sex.

G-spot 2.0 - He places a finger in her behind for added sensation.

Bedtime Stories - Listen to erotic audio books together" I read out boredly before giggling a bit and sighing

"Okay remind me why in the fuck you have an app like this?" I asked and he sighed

"Because I'm a guy and stuff like reading this makes me feel better, you wouldn't know because you're a girl" He said and i scoffed.

"I so would know! reading stuff like this makes me feel funny so yeah..." I said blushing and his eyes widened before he smirked "Read on my Princess!" HE said

"I Am not "Your Princess' Sting! Grrrh, Anyways...

Shoe Love - She keeps her boots or high heels on during the act

Silver Tongue - He showes how much her desires her by pleasuring her with his mouth

Anilingus - She orally stimulates his anus

Call me, Baby with and exclamation mark Sting! Oh Wow!" I comtinued boredly "Engage in passionate phone sex

Golden Shower - He urinates on her to get her going and in brackuts maybe start in the shower.

P-Spot - She puts her finger in his behind during love making.

Anal - He gives her affection from behind.

Foot Fetish - Explore his love for her feet?...What the fuck...

Red Pirate - Do it while she's on her periode? Now thats just plain cruel...

Watersports - She pees on him for a sexual turn-on and in brackuts maybe start off slowly on his leg..." I said Wow he's worse than a pervert with an app like this on his phone...

"Wow! That theme's over you need to buy the next one Sting!" I said sarcastuically and he chuckled, I closed his phone and grinned before he stood up and gave me a hand getting up off of the ground "So where's the Druggies Club at this school, I'll go with you"

"I'll let you join if you join my Mafia" He said and my eyes widened

"Wait! You're a-a-a a Mafia leader!?" I asked and he smirked and nodded

"Sabertooth's Godfather pleased to meet you Lucy ( I know Mafia is the Italian word but it sounds better so I'm using that ) You get role Godmother if you want, its the best rule in the house" He smiled and I nodded

"You know I'm a terrible person, I lied to my family and told them I'd 'try' to change when really I just said that to get em off of my back, oh well, I'm in the Mafia now!" I said while grinning happily.

I made sure my gun was secure to my thigh before we headed to the Druggies table, but before we arrived i pulled on Sting's shoulder to stop him he turned arond to see me looking at where my siblings were, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Juvia were all sitting together at the table near me, i really wanted to sit with them today...

I felt Stings hand on my shoulder "We can sit here tomorow lets sit with your friends today" He said and i nodded happily

"Hey Everyone, Sorry I was late!" I said happily as I took the seat next to Natsu, and Sting took the free seat inbetween me and Jellal

"How's my Twin sis!" He grinned and he hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head, i just giggled

"Na-na-natsu stop is!" I laughed as he started tickling me and i tried swatting his hands away

Sorry, another crappy short chapter, if you can't stand sexual content (possible lemon), swearing (extremely strong course language), or violence (the epic fight cenes with the rest of the Mafia, including weapons) STOP reading here cause there will be lots of it, if i put in anything too violent I'll leave a Warning beforehand and same thing for the lemon, anyways

READ & REVIEW! 


End file.
